Just Me, Sonny, and Time
by NicoFan-of-Apollo
Summary: When Sonny leaves So Random, things change for both her and her old friends. What will happen? Will Sonny return? Will she choose to continue with her music? Read to find out! There may be some channy or other pairings, I'm not sure yet. *Rating may change with time*
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction ever so please tell me what you guys think! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks for reading! :) P.S- I don't own any Sonny with a Chance or So Random characters, sets, etc.**

Prologue: Sonny's Departure

"Bye everyone! I've had a great time on So Random but I've decided to take a break and pursue my music career! Thanks for all of the support you have given me! I love you guys! Goodnight!" said Sonny as the stage went dark and the curtains closed. They all headed backstage.

"Sonny I still can't believe that you're leaving," said Nico.

"I know," said Sonny with tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe I just finished my last show, but I'm sure that following my music is the right thing for me right now."

"Well we're all going to miss you Sonny," said Tawni as she hugged Sonny.

"Hey guys, great show!" said Marshall walking over.

"I'm going to miss you Marshall," said Sonny as she walked over to give Marshall a hug.

"I'll miss you too Sonny," he said.

Then they all headed off to the prop house for Sonny's farewell pizza party. As they turned down the last hallway they saw Chad running towards them.

"Sonny! Sonny!" he yelled as he ran.

"Um, could you guys give us a minute?" asked Sonny.

"Of course," said Marshall. He motioned the others inside before following them in.

"So, what's up Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Is it true that you're leaving the show?" he asked.

Sonny sighed. "Yes Chad and don't try to talk me out of it, my mind's already made up." She looked at the ground.

"Well, when do you leave?" asked Chad.

"Tomorrow," answered Sonny.

"Oh," he said.

"Just oh?" she said quizzically.

"Yeah, I know," said Chad, "It's just….," he paused. "I'm really going to miss you Sonny," he said looking down.

"I'm going to miss you too Chad," she said.

They looked up into each others eyes.

"Well I've got to go. I've got a lot to do before I leave tomorrow and everyone's waiting for me," Sonny said quickly.

"Well then I guess this is good-bye," said Chad.

"I guess so." She went over and hugged Chad. "Good-bye Chad," she said.

"Good-bye Sonny"

With that Sonny turned and went into the prop house. She stopped in the doorway and poked her head out. She saw Chad disappearing at the far end of the hallway. She felt the tears rising up again.

The whole next day was a blur for Sonny. She remembered her farewell pizza party, she remembered packing all of her stuff, she remembered saying her goodbye's to Tawni in their dressing room, she remembered walking through the studio one last time, and she remembered a lot of crying. Now she was standing at the door before her friends, about to walk out to a new life. She didn't even bother trying to hold back her tears as she said her final good-byes.

"We're really going to miss you Sonny," said Marshall. "Remember, you can come and visit any time."

"I will, I promise," said Sonny.

"Here, we wanted to give you this," said Nico handing her a book and a DVD.

"Aww guys! What is this!" said Sonny as she took the gift from Nico.

"It's a scrapbook and DVD we made for you," said Zora.

"We hope you like it," added Grady.

Sonny opened up the scrapbook and flipped through a few pages. "I love it guys!" she said going around giving everyone one last hug.

They all said their final good-byes and then Sonny turned and walked out the door for the last time. She tried not to think about how much she'd miss them all and the show, or how much she'd miss sharing a dressing room with Tawni, or about Chad…..

**A/N so what do you guys think? Should I write more? Once again, please review thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive comments, follows, and favourites! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing! I don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random.**

Chapter 1: There's Always Good-Bye

Nearly a year after Sonny Monroe had left So Random, she sat in her San Diego hotel room and watched this season's finale. She couldn't help but miss being there. A lot had changed this last season since she had left though.

First of all, the cast had really grown. There were at least five new cast members now. They also had a new set and opening theme. However, the biggest change, and the one that shocked Sonny the most, was that Chad was now a regular on the show.

Chad. The one who had always talked about how stupid the show was and about how much he hated the other randoms. The one who called a recount because he couldn't stand it that So Random had won the tween choice award. That and his excessive love for himself had even led to their breakup.

Sonny got up from the couch and went over to her suitcase. She pulled out the scrapbook that her friends had given her before she left. She went to her bed and started to flip through it.

Inside were photos of Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and herself. There were pictures of the prop house and her dressing room. There were even pictures of her and Chad.

She smiled as she flipped through the pages. She missed her friends a lot and soon she'd be back in their city.

Sonny had been doing a small cross country tour with some other rising performers. Now tomorrow was her last show. Then she would be headed back to Los Angeles.

Sonny couldn't wait to see her mom and get back to their apartment. She also remembered her promise to Marshall to come back and visit. Sonny Monroe wasn't one to break promises. She did intend to go back, but she wanted to figure out what she was going to do next first.

Sonny had no plans yet for after the tour. She didn't know what she wanted to do quite yet.

Sonny closed the scrapbook and put it back into her suitcase. She walked over and turned off the lights before climbing into bed. She wanted to get a goodnight sleep before tomorrow's show.

"Thank you San Diego!" yelled Sonny. "I've had a great time on this tour and what a way to end it here tonight!" she said smiling as she closed up her act before heading back stage.

"Great show Sonny," said the stage manager.

"Thanks Kurt," said Sonny, grabbing a bottle of water.

She walked past the next band towards her dressing room.

"Sounded awesome tonight Monroe," said one of the guys. The others nodded adding their congratulations.

"Thanks guys," she said. "Good luck out there."

They thanked her and she continued to her dressing room where she plopped down into a chair.

_That was it_ she thought as she sipped her water. She'd be headed back to Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon. She was excited but also nervous. It had been months since she'd last been in L.A. _At least my mom's coming out here to get me_ she thought.

Her mom had wanted to come to tonight's show but something had come up.

Sonny got changed and waited for the last band to finish. After they finally did, everyone headed backstage to thank and congratulate one another.

After they were all ready, they headed back to their hotel to celebrate. They stayed up for hours, but eventually everyone got tired.

Sonny once again found herself having to say her final good-byes. As she did, she thought of the last time.

After another half hour, Sonny found herself collapsing on her bed. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home tomorrow and finally sleep in her own bed. Yet, she found herself sad that this journey was ending. Partly it was because she loved performing, but partly it was because she dreaded having to decide what to do next.

Sonny climbed under the covers and fell asleep thinking _what now? _

**A/N: So what do you think of how Sonny's life has changed? We'll her about the randoms in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the short chapters right now! Thanks for reading! J **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy and I don't have my own computer and my parents have been using the ones we have. Hope you enjoy! I don't own SWAC or So Random (obviously)!**

Chapter 2: After Party

Tawni was sitting on the couch in the prop house with Chad and Shayne on her either side. They had just finished the season finale of So Random. The first season finale since Sonny had left. As everyone around her was celebrating another good season, Tawni sat reminiscing about her best friend.

"Tawni? Tawni?" said Chad shaking her lightly.

"What?" she asked looking at Chad. She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked.

"You seem a little out of it," he answered.

"Just thinking," said Tawni.

"Alright," said Chad watching as Tawni turned and started talking to Shayne. Tawni wasn't one to think and even Chad knew it. _She must really have something on her mind_, thought Chad.

He got up and walked over to where Nico and Grady were sitting. They were talking about some idea which Chad would describe as stupid as he sat down next to Nico.

"Pizza's here!" said Matthew as he and Zora walked in carrying two large stacks of pizza boxes. Marshall followed closely behind them carrying a giant cake.

Everyone came over as they laid the pizzas out on the table. They each grabbed a few slices and went to sit down.

As Tawni sat down she thought about their last pizza party. It had been Sonny's farewell party. Though she would never admit it, Tawni really missed Sonny. She had tried to message her several times, but Sonny's replies had been few and short.

Chad walked over and joined Tawni once again.

"That's it," he said. "What's wrong? You've been thinking all evening. That just isn't like you." In the past year Chad had grown closer to Tawni. It had helped him to fill some of the void which Sonny had left.

"Nothing," she replied, "I've just been thinking about Sonny. You know the last pizza party we had was the day before she left."

"Oh," said Chad. He paused. "You miss her don't you?"

"No," Tawni defended quickly.

"Really?" asked Chad, giving her a quizzical look. He knew she was lying. He himself missed her terribly. He had tried many times to contact her but had never gotten a reply. He had decided to just try and not think about her. It helped to hide his pain that way.

"Well, I guess maybe a little bit," admitted Tawni after a minute.

"It's okay, I miss her too," said Chad, putting a hand on Tawni's shoulder.

"Miss who?" asked Shayne, sitting down next to them.

"No one," said Chad and Tawni quickly.

Shayne decided not to push the topic. "So you guys enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yeah," they both answered. "What about you?" added Chad.

"Yeah, It's pretty sweet," he answered.

"Hey guys, Marshall wants everyone to come over. He's going to cut the cake," said Damien gesturing them over.

The three of them got up and headed over to where everyone else was standing.

"Let's make a toast," said Marshall once they joined them, "to another great, successful season of So Random and hopefully to many more to come." They all agreed and Marshall cut the cake.

They all stayed out and partied for about another hour before they got tired and headed back to their dressing rooms.

When Tawni got to her dressing room she got changed and then threw herself down in a chair and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Audrey walked in. Since Sonny had left, Audrey had moved into her part of their dressing room.

"Hey Tawni," she said walking over to the vanity counter to find some make-up remover.

"Hey," Tawni replied dully.

"What's up? You sound down," Audrey pointed out.

"Nothing really, just a little tired," Tawni said. Well it was partly true she thought.

"Alright," said Audrey, continuing to wipe the make-up off of her face. After she was done she went and got changed and then wished Tawni good-bye and left.

Once she was alone again, Tawni got up and headed over to where she kept her reminders of her days with Sonny. She had tons of photos, printouts of emails which Sonny had sent her, and a bunch of other small items which Sonny had either given her or left behind. Tawni shuffled through them and gathered up a few things. She threw them in her purse and then left the dressing room as well.

**A/N: So what do you think of what has become of the randoms? I know it's mostly Tawni and Chad but they are most important at this second. Also if you were wondering, Matthew, Shayne, Damien, Audrey, Bridget, Grace, and Coco are the names of the recurring characters on So Random. If you need further reference of who is who then keep reading.**

**Matthew Bailey: his characters include Rufus and Angus.**

**Shayne Zabo: his characters include Elliot Kravitz and Mr. Goodman.**

**Damien Johanssen: his characters include Zombie man, Scott Kravitz, and principal Zaniya.**

**Audrey Vale: her characters include Julia Peters and Lily Baxter.**

**Bridget Cook: her characters include Strawberry Shortbread, Leyla Smith, and Amber Lee Starfort.**

**Grace Wetzel: her characters include Reba McEntire, and plane landing model.**

**Coco Blue: her characters include Lyla from puppy play date and one of Janice's backup singers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sososososososo sorry my update took so long but school started and I had all of my hard courses this semester and I was in the play, so I haven't had any time to update! Thanks for sticking with the story though and plz do follow fave and review I will try to update more often ! Oh and I don't own sonny with a chance, so random, or IHOP!**

Chapter 3: L.A. Bound

Connie locked the door before quickly hurrying out to her car. She was running late. She was supposed to be at Sonny's hotel room in San Diego by 11:00 am. Now it was quarter to ten and she was still at home two hours away.

She turned on her car and sped away. The last thing she had wanted was to be late.

'If only I hadn't stayed out with Annette last night' she thought. Annette was an old friend of Connie's from Wisconsin who was on vacation in L.A. Annette had called a few days earlier wanting to meet up but yesterday had been the only day that worked. If it wasn't for Annette, Connie would have already been in San Diego rather than speeding down the highway.

Connie had planned to attend Sonny's last show and spend the night with her in San Diego before driving home to Los Angeles. Then when she called Sonny and told her about Annette, Sonny had told her that it was fine and to just pick her up from her hotel at 11:00. So now Connie found herself speeding down the highway with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see Sonny again.

'Only one hour' she told herself as she continued to drive.

Sonny pulled her phone out of her pocket. 11:15 it read. Her mom was late. She was sitting in the hotel lobby with all of her luggage waiting.

"What's taking her so long?" Sonny muttered to herself.

Half an hour later, Connie walked in the front door.

"Mom!" Sonny exclaimed running over to give her mom a hug.

"Sorry I'm late honey," she said. "I over slept. So are you ready to go?"

She helped Sonny to collect all of her stuff and load it into the car. Fifteen minutes later they were ready to go.

As they got in the car Connie asked, "Do you mind if we stop for breakfast before heading back? I'm starving. "

"Sure, I haven't ate yet either," said Sonny.

They pulled into the parking lot of an IHOP and went inside. They were led over to a table and the waiter took their orders. They both got pancakes.

"So, how have things been?" asks Sonny.

"Good, but it gets lonely at home without you there," says Connie.

They talk about their lives and Sonny's tour until their food gets there. They eat in silence then pay and head out to the car. It's a long drive back to Los Angeles.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its kind of just a filler. I know where I want the story to go but I was kind of stuck for what to put in between. I will try to update sooner this time! Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favourite!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry family issues and school have kept me from updating. Am trying to update quicker! Either way enjoy! I don't own SWAC or So Random!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Home

Connie shook Sonny awake as she pulled into her parking space.

"Mmmmm," Sonny groaned as she woke up.

"We're home sweetie," Connie said still gently shaking Sonny.

Sonny opened her eyes and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About an hour," Connie replied going around to pull Sonny's luggage from the trunk. Sonny climbed out to help her. As they carried the stuff upstairs, Sonny heard someone call out behind her.

"Sonny?" they called. She put down her suitcase and turned around. She saw her neighbour Mel rushing towards her.

"Mel," she said opening her arms to give the other girl a hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! You never even wrote me!" she said holding Sonny's shoulders and looking her over.

"I'll take this upstairs for you," Connie whispered in Sonny's ear before taking Sonny's suitcase and walking off.

"I know I'm sorry. I just really needed to get away from everything here in L.A. for a little while. You know, clear my head, figure things out."

Mel nodded. "Well I'm dying to know what you've figured out. We've got a lot to catch up on. Why don't you come up to my place for some tea?" she asked.

"Sure I just want to stop by my place for a minute. I'll meet you at your place in a few?"

"Alright," Mel said and waved as she walked off.

Sonny headed down the hallway towards her apartment. It had been ages since she'd been here. It was Nice to be home. No more living out of hotel rooms, constantly moving around. It had been fun, but Sonny was glad to be able to just stay and relax for a while.

Before she knew it she had reached her apartment. She pushed open the door and went inside. She looked around the familiar room and smiled. She had missed this place. She walked in and spun around. There were so many memories in this room. The late night movies with her mom, comforting Tawni after she fought with her mom, the window through which Chad showed her the billboard of him looking like a goof, through which Chad had climbed...

No. She couldn't think about that right now. She still was unsure of how she was going to move forward and thinking about her past would only confuse her.

Sonny went to her room and got changed before going to find her mom in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go up to Mel's place for awhile. It will be good to talk to an old friend again," she said.

"Alright just be back by 6 because I'm making your favorite for dinner," Connie said with a smile.

"Alright thanks mom," Sonny said before heading out the front door. She headed upstairs to the apartment directly above hers and knocked. Mel answered almost immediately.

"Come in, come in! Make yourself at home. I'm just heating us some water for our tea," she said.

"Okay thanks," Sonny said taking a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later Mel came over with two mugs. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down by Sonny.

"Thanks," Sonny said.

"You're welcome! Now how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, still pretty tired from tour but I'm so excited to get a good sleep in my own bed tonight," Sonny said.

"I can imagine! So tour was good then? What was it like?" Mel asked.

"It's crazy! I can't even explain it. It's such an amazing feeling to go out on stage and have everyone screaming your name and singing along. The whole thing is just like one big party to be honest."

"That is incredible. I wish I could've made it to one of your shows!" Mel squealed which made Sonny laugh.

"I'm sure you will some day," Sonny said while smiling and giggling.

"So now to the real point, why'd you leave all of a sudden and why didn't you write to us or send us pictures or anything?" Mel said.

" I'm sorry but I just needed to get away. Take a break from everything. I was so confused. It wasn't that I didn't like you guys or want to talk to you guys, I was just really busy and needed a break and," Sonny rambled stuttering occasionally.

"It's alright, but I do expect to see some pictures," Mel said with a smile.

"Of course," Sonny exclaimed.

"So anyways you're back now, so have you figured things out?" Mel asked seriously.

"Sadly, no," Sonny said with a small smile.

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I feel like I need to talk to the guys from So Random but I mean I didn't talk to them all this time. I doubt they even want to talk to me anymore," Sonny said looking around the room.

"Are you kidding? They'd love to talk to you! We can't get through a conversation without them bringing you up!" Mel beamed at me.

"Really?" Sonny asked. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Wait so you still talk to them a lot?"

"Umm, yeah me and Grady are kind of dating now," Mel said with a big smile.

"Oh my gosh! Really! Wow, congratulations that's awesome!" Sonny squealed.

"Yeah, I'm actually having lunch with him tomorrow if you want to come. I mean then you can start small rather than seeing them all at once. Plus then I'll be there to help you if you need it," Mel suggested.

"Okay, that sounds great," Sonny replied.

"How about I come down to your place around 11:30 and we can go together?" Mel asked.

"Yeah it sounds like a plan. Well I'd better get going," Sonny said putting down her empty tea cup. "My mom's making me a special dinner."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Mel said giving Sonny a hug.

"Yup, see ya!"

As Sonny went back down to her apartment she couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow. It was going to be a big day.


End file.
